This invention relates to multi-stage pumps, and, more particularly, to multi-stage pumps of the double-suction type.
It is a primary object of the present invention to afford a novel multi-stage pump.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel multi-stage pump of the double-suction type, that is, a pump having two inlet openings from which liquid is fed into a common discharge opening.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel pump having substantially double the capacity of a pump of the one end suction-one end discharge type, without increasing the size of the liners, casings or impellers, thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel multi-stage pump of the double-suction type which is effective to pump liquids, such as, for example, liquified gases, at or near the boiling points thereof, as well as being effective to pump other liquids, such as, for example, water.
Multi-stage pumps for pumping liquids, at or near the boiling points thereof, have been heretofore known in the art, being shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,968, issued to L. C. Roth, on Mar. 3, 1959, and my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,371, issued on June 15, 1976. Such pumps have been highly successful. It is an important object of the present invention to afford improvements over the multi-stage pumps heretofore known in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel multi-stage pump, of the double-suction type, wherein liquid enters through oppositely disposed ends of the pump and is discharged through a common, centrally located discharge passageway.
Yet another object of the present invention is to afford a novel double-suction, multi-stage pump of the aforementioned type which is modular in construction, and is constructed in such a manner that the various stages hereof may be readily assembled and separated, relative to each other.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel double-suction, multi-stage pump, having the aforementioned modular construction, which is of a combination centrifugal-turbine type.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel double-suction, multi-stage pump of the aforementioned type which is practical and efficient in operation, and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show the preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best mode which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.